


Ma Chérie

by tainted_darling



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Band, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, here have some fluff and some ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_darling/pseuds/tainted_darling
Summary: this is a quick one-shot that im mostly just posting because i only have one fic up here soooooooo its just the story of how my oc nikkō finallyasks his crush to be his boyfried after years of pining by using the song ma chérie by palaye royale (i reccomend listening to it while you read, especially if you’re not familiar!!)
Relationships: Suga x OC





	Ma Chérie

‘Invite him on to sing the duet part of Ma Chérie,’ I told myself. ‘This is college, he’s pan, it’ll go fine,’ I said. I mean I was right, but it didn’t go quite as I planned. I’d asked the band to shoehorn our cover of Ma Chérie by Palaye Royale onto the butt end of our setlist, which did raise their eyebrows, considering that we usually end with our song Garrison. But tonight was the night that I knew that he’d be in the crowd. As soon as I went out at the intro of Break Me, I spotted him close to the front, one earplug in and face full of curiosity. We’re not super close, honestly I just know him because he’s really close with Asahi, but I knew he liked Palaye Royale a lot and Asahi had gotten him to come to our small gig tonight, so it was my shot. We went through the setlist as per usual, I fooled around a bunch and climbed the rafters, and it all went well. At the end of the set, I nodded at Kishiro, the lead guitarist, and through another nod to the drummer, Hoshiki, a longer version of the intro started.  
“Would the silver-haired beauty in the front come sing the second part of this song?” I watched his face recognise the riff and then realize awkwardly that I was holding out my hand to help him onstage, and he quickly accepted. The crowd went wild as I handed him Kishiro’s mic.  
“Well I can’t seem to make you smile anymore…” I start the song, carefully using glances to reassure his nerves. I went on, singing with all my heart, reaching the first chorus. At this point, he was calming down a bit.  
“See that frown go away…” His voice ran smoothly under mine, and he harmonized perfectly (well, maybe that was me doing that). By the time we reach the end of the bridge, he was totally into it, dancing around with me and singing his heart out. At the quiet end of the song, I take his hand, and sing right to him. The guitar’s final chord strikes and fades, and the small crowd goes ballistic.  
“Give it up for this beauty, the eye candy of the volleyball team!!” I addressed the crowd first, getting a loud cheer in return. “Well Mr. Sugawara, technically this large romantic thing is the fault of my stupidity of not asking back in high school, but here we are now. Would you be willing to put up with me enough to be my boyfriend?” His face lights up and morphes quickly to a smirk, getting a strained silence from the crowd in return.  
“I thought you were too much of an idiot to ask,” He grins at me, and I smile widely back. Above the crowd, I can hear the bass player, Yōsei, who knew my plan, clapping. I lean in for a gentle kiss, and he returns tenfold. When I open my eyes, I can see Kishiro rolling his eyes but smiling. I smile one more time and hold up our laced fingers before pulling Suga offstage, soon followed by the rest of the band.


End file.
